New Life
by Joana Duarte
Summary: Vou vos contar a historia de como me tornei amiga de um grande cantor.  Foi estranho o começo da nossa amizade... Mas também, qual é que não foi? E um pouco idiota a maneira como nos conhecemos… Mas Vou vos Contar...
1. Chapter 1

**Vou vos contar a história de como me tornei amiga de um grande cantor.**

**Foi estranho o começo da nossa amizade... Mas também, qual é que não foi? E um pouco idiota a maneira como nos conhecemos… **

Tudo começou quando os meus pais me mandaram viver com a minha tia em Toronto. Ela não tinha filhos por isso não se preocupou muito. Eu saí do aeroporto e estava á espera dela junto de umas cadeiras, quando um rapaz me fez cair e o meu telemóvel me saltar da mão fazendo-o ficar em cacos. Lembro-me perfeitamente de sentir todo o meu corpo congelar e a única coisa que me fez acordar daquele transe foi uma mão se esticar á minha frente.

- O meu… O meu… O meu… - Estava em choque.

- Desculpa! Eu não te vi! Juro!

Eu era (Pois ERA) para começar a gritar com ele, e… há muito que me custa admitir o meu primeiro pensamento quando o olhei foi exactamente este: Ele é tão giro!

_Sim custava-me admitir… ainda hoje me custa um pouco. Mas naquele momento fiquei hipnotizada. Ele era uns centímetros mais alto que eu, tinha o cabelo castanho, mas não era o castanho normal… era uma espécie de bronze com as pontas encaracoladas para cima, e uns olhos verdes acastanhados… Hipnotizantes._ Fiquei muito tempo, pelo menos acho que fiquei, a olhar para ele… Ele era lindo…

- Olá? Bem se quiseres eu não pago!

E ali parei de o olhar e meti a minha melhor cara de chateada.

- É bom que pagues!

Ele olhou me de cima a baixo e eu cruzei os braços com cara de carneiro mal morto.

- Tu não és de cá pois não?

Descruzei os braços e senti me encolher. _Era o que eu estava á espera. Ser descriminada por não ser de cá. Algo que todos os adolescentes tem que meter na cabeça quando mudam de escola ou de cidade… Não é nada fácil._

Decidi voltar a olhar para o rapaz e ele sorriu, pareceu compreender….

- Diz me só para onde tenho de mandar o dinheiro.

Eu era para lhe dizer a minha morada mas ouvi a minha tia chamar me, parecia que estava com pressa.

- Olha… Obrigado por te preocupares mas tenho mesmo de ir!

Não lhe dei tempo de responder e corri para a minha tia.


	2. Chapter 2

Logo na tarde a seguir, já estava eu instalada no sofá a ver o Phineas e Ferb, quando a minha tia Carla chegou e pôs-se á frente da televisão.

- Podes me fazer um favor querida?

_Por vezes gostava de ter dito que estava cansada ou qualquer coisa parecida. Outras nem por isso, agradeço aos céus por não ter sido preguiçosa._

- Claro, tia.

Ela estendeu-me um saco e empurrou-me para a rua.

- Entregas isso na casa ao lado sim?

E ela nem me deu tempo para responder, logo fechou a porta e eu fiquei a olhar para la com cara de parva.

Abanei a cabeça e meti-me a caminhar até á casa. Quando de repente um monte gigante de pelo castanho claro me saltou em cima e fez-me cair.

Logo comecei a amaldiçoar em Português o deus dos cães.

- Doctor! – Ouvi uma voz feminina gritar – Por amor á TARDIS! Tens sempre de saltar para cima das pessoas? – E aí a bola de pêlo saio-me de cima – Estas bem, amiga?

E pela segunda vez do dia estava a ser levantada por um canadiano. _Quer dizer…canadiana…quer dizer ela é britânica mas… Oh vocês perceberam! _

- Meu! – Disse logo eu – Vocês, canadianos, devem ter algum problema em deixar as pessoas ficarem em pé! – Ajeitei a roupa, a falar-lhe com o meu típico mau humor.

A rapariga era ruiva e tinha olhos castanhos-escuros. E usava uma camisola a dizer: 10th Doctor: The Best com uma imagem do David Tennant¹?

- Desculpa? – Ela olhou-me tão irritada que eu dei um passo a trás – A quem é que estas a chamar Canadiana, sua Dalek²? –

Eu olhei a assustada e depois olhei novamente para a camisola dele vendo ali uma fuga.

- És fã do Tennant?

Daquela vez foi ela que olhou chocada para mim.

- És fã do Doctor Who?

- Prefiro o 10th ao 11en , ele mete medo.

A rapariga esticou logo a mão para mim e eu apertei-a sorrindo.

- Amy Smith, Britânica.

Eu ri e respondi-lhe:

- Sara Santos, Portuguesa.

Ela riu também e o cão dela pôs-se a ladrar.

- Este é o Doctor. É um lavrador.

Eu abaixei-me e fiz uma festa na cabeça do cão.

- Não lhe chamas te Mickey? – Pisquei-lhe o olho.

Ela sorriu orgulhosamente para mim.

- Isto vai ser o começo de uma bela amizade.

Mordi o lábio e desviei o olhar.

- Eu não sou lá muito social. – Era verdade, em Portugal eu tinha amigos, é verdade. Mas sempre ficava atrás do grupo… Preferia estar em casa ai contrário deles.

- Encontrei a minha alma gémea! – E a doida da ruiva saltou para cima de mim a abraçar-me.

Passado um bocado ri e abracei-a de volta.

Começamos a falar de coisas que não vos interessa... _Tipo… O __quão__ o David Tennant é sexy. __E agora vós perguntais quem é essa criatura e eu, humildemente respondo: Vão Ver ao Google meus preguiçosos!_

- Tens de me dar o teu número – Disse-me ela passado um tempo. Eu já ia pegar o meu telemóvel do bolso quando me lembro.

- porra! Um Gajo veio contra mim no aeroporto e partiu-mo.

Ela fez uma careta e deu-me um abraço rápido.

- Gostei muito de te conhecer!

Eu revirei os olhos mas acabei por rir.

- Ok, obrigado Amy! Tenho um recado para fazer da minha tia por isso vai passear o Doctor.

E virei-lhe as costas caminhando para a casa do lado. Já estava na porta quando a Amy me chamou.

- Espera ai Sarah!

_É os Ingleses/Americanos não conseguem dizer S-A-R-A. Dizem S-A-RA-H… Mas também, a diferença não é muita…_

- A serio Amy, acabas-te de me declarar morta e agora já é "espera" – Bati á porta e senti ela dar-me uma palmada nas costas.

- O teu sentido de humor choca-me Saint³… Tens um de um Dalek.

Eu revirei os olhos e voltei a bater. A porta abriu-se logo depois e saio um rapaz. Eu fiquei olhar para ele, parada no tempo. Era o rapaz do aeroporto. Com o mesmo cabelo cor de cobre encaracolado e aqueles olhos verde…

- Tu? – Perguntou ele admirado.

- Tu? – Disse eu ao mesmo tempo que ele.

- Ela? – Diz uma voz masculina.

- Ele? – A Amy falou de trás de mim.

- Eu? – O rapaz do aeroporto olhou-me confuso.

- Vocês?

Eu e o rapaz do aeroporto entreolhamo-nos.

- Nós? – Perguntamos confusos.

- Olá... Sou o Mike – Um rapaz de cabelo castanho aproximou-se da Amy.

Eu dei um passo á frente encarando o rapaz que me partiu o telemóvel naquela manhã.

- O que é que tu fazes aqui? – perguntei.

- Eu moro aqui – Ele encolheu os ombros e eu fiquei a olhar para ele – O que é que TU fazes aqui?

Eu abanei a cabeça e mostrei-lhe o saco.

- A minha tia pediu-me para entregar aqui isto.

- Tu vives na casa ao lado? – Eu acenei. _Pensando bem… Talvez se eu tivesse dito que não, as minhas noites seriam bem mais calmas. _– Eu conheço a senhora que mora lá…

Respirei fundo e olhei-o atenta.

- Então vais ter que me aturar mais vezes.

Ele sorriu e ofereceu-me a mão para eu apertar. Fiquei uns segundos a olhar para a mão antes de aperta-la.

- Sara Santos – Disse simplesmente.

- Jason Kips, o rapaz que estragou o teu telemóvel.

O sorriso que ele em deu ali fez o meu pobre e frágil, coração mandar um salto. Mas para lhe responder usei o meu velho sentido irónico.

- Olha que bom! Vou ter um telemóvel novo!

Ele riu e os meus pensamentos na altura rondavam o quanto ele era lindo e como o riso dele parecia… _OK! Não vos interessa certo?_

- Acho melhor salvares a tua amiga das garras do Mike – Ele piscou-me o olho e eu virei-me de costas imediatamente corada. _Estúpidas hormonas. _Assobiei chamando o Doctor.

- DOCTOR! ANDA CÁ RAPAZ!

- Porque é que tu estas a chamar o... – Ele não pode terminar a frase porque o lavrador/Time Lord da Amy saltou para cima dele. _E acreditem. O raio do cão é pesado!_

Logo apareceu a Amy e o Mike.

- Doctor! Tens de parar de saltar para cima das pessoas! – E lá foi ela socorrer o Jason.

- Outra que vê aquela serie? – Olhei o moreno, confusa – O Jason vê.

A Amy olhou para o meu "estragador" de telemóveis e saltou-lhe em cima abraçando-o.

- Bem – Disse eu, a sorrir – Acho que já fizemos amigo suficientes por um dia.

¹ Actor Britânico conhecido por ter feito o papel de decimo doctor na serie "_Doctor Who" _da BBC, e também como Barty Crouch Jr. em "_Harry Potter e o cálice de Fogo_".

² São uma raça fictícia de extraterrestres, na a BBC "_Doctor Who"_. As origens dos Daleks remontam ao planeta Skaro, foram criados pelo cientista deformado Davros. Seu corpo constitui-se em uma peça de metal que assemelha-se a um tanque, possuem apenas um "olho". Os Daleks são uma raça obcecada pelo poder e conquista, estando dispostos a massacrar povos para manter-se soberanos.

³ O melhor que eles conseguem dizer Santos. Comprovado por mim.

**N/a:** Oláááááá :D Obrigado aos que comentaram. E aos que leram. Isto não é bem Uma Fic, mas sim uma original minha. Bem.. Espero que gostem deste novo capitulo eu posto outro quando ouver mais reviews.


End file.
